Murdoc y 2D-¡cerdito! por cheriboo
by aportealcosmos
Summary: M2, graciosa y adorable historia escrita por *cheriboo, quien amablemente me dejó traducirla (todos los créditos a ella), ¿qué locuras se les ocurrirán a los borrachos de D y Mudz cuando Cyborg no los vigila?...


Murdoc y 2D se encontraban ahora sentados en el suelo del estudio,con latas de cerveza ensuciando el suelo a su alrededor y el fuerte olor del alcohol en su aliento.  
Cyborg venía de vez en cuando para revisarlos y asegurarse de que no estubieran haciendo algo riesgoso para sus vidas, pero también los dejaba sólos.

"¿Y sabes lo q-qué ella me dijo?"-2D se inclinó hacia adelante, con un ojo más abierto que el otro mientas miraba al bajista.

"¿qué te dijo?"-Sus palabras eran balbuceos debido al alcohol, pero eso no disminuyó su buen rato ni poquito.

"¡rábano!"- El cantante golpeó su rodilla y ambos estallaron de risa.

"¡no puede ser!¡no puede malditas ser!-Gritó Murdoc entre risas.

"¡lo sé!"

La cabeza de Cyborg se asomó a la oficina, vigilando a esos dos. Ella torció su mirada, sonriendo ligeramente ante las travesuras de los borrachos, por lo menos esta vez se estaban comportando.  
La última vez no había terminado muy bien...

ooooooooooooooooooooo  
Ella se dirigió a la playa, después de haber seguido el rastro de latas de cerveza."¿Señor Niccals?, ¿Señor Stuart?¿están aquí?"- Los llamó cyborg mirando alrededor.

Había una mezcla de gritos y risas y ella se apresuró a correr hacia la orilla del agua. Mudz y 2D estaban sentados en el agua hasta la barbilla, riendo hasta que las olas golpeaban sus alcoholicos seres dentro del agua más profunda. Ellos comenzaban a patalear, hechando burbujas por la boca y gritando sólo para volver a su risa alegre cuando recuperaban su aliento.

Suspirando, ella se metió al agua y trajo de vuelta a los dos por las muñecas, así como una mamá a punto de regañar a sus hijos.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Retrocediendo, la chica robotica desapareció por la puerta de nuevo.2D se asomó y murmuró que era seguro."ya se fue, estamos a salvo".

"¿S-sabes que estaba tratando de hacerme?"-Dijo Murdoc mientras cerró sus ojos fuertemente, para luego los abrirlos ampliamente para mirar al otro.

"¿quéh?"

"¡BE-BESARME!-Gritó, cayendo de espaldas en una pila de latas. 2D inhaló sobredramáticamente y soltó una risita.

"¡jejejeh! ¡Cyb'og te ama!"

Las palabras a continuación fueron tan balbuceadas,que ni siquiera el estaba seguro de qué respondió.

"Hey, hey, hey, Muds!"

"¿Eh?" dijo mientras medio se sentaba, apoyandose en sus codos y viendo al vocalista con un ojo medio abierto.

"¿quéh ha-harías si ella teh besa?"

"¡Nuuu!"-Gritó, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás de tanta risa.

"jajajaja" Mkay, ok, ok, mkay, ¿qué haces si Russ te besa?" 2D se burló, dando un empujoncito al estómago del bajista.

"¡lo abiento de un barranco!"

"¿Noooooodle?"

"Pfff, ¡le digo que encuentre alguien de suh tamaño!"-El tecladista se rió fuertemente, empujando el estómago de Mudz de nuevo.

"¿Y qué si yoooooooooo te beso?"-preguntó entre risillas.

"¡te mataría!"-Murdoc gritó, riendose, mientras Stu tocaba su estómago con las dos manos.

"no-oh"

"ah-ha"

"te a-"2D eructó ruidosamente, haciendo a los dos reír más fuerte aún." te apuesto que no".

"te apuesto que si lo hago"-Murdoc presionó su dedo justo en el medio de la frente de 2D.

"¡pruuuuuuuuebamelo!"

"¡entonces bésame!"

"¡'tah' bien pués!"

"¡entonces haslo!"

"¡tal vez lo haga!"

En eso, el cantante se dirigió hacia el bajista, pero su mano aterrizó en un charco de cerveza y se resbaló, quedando boca abajo en el estómago del otro, quien también cayó de espalda al suelo. "tu pansa huele extraño", dijo D mientras se deslizó un poco hacia arriba.

"¿A sí?, pués...pués...¡tu cara huele raro!"-Contra atacó Murdoc ebria y torpemente, medio mirando al cantante que estaba sentado encima de él.

2D se inclinó, besando al otro por un segundo, antes de sentarse de nuevo. Entonces comenzó a mirar alrededor. "Nu 'e digas a Mu'doc lo que hice porque me maaaaaata".Le susurró, soltando una discreta risilla.

"¡Te voy a matar si, si, si me besas de nuevo!" Amenazó Murdoc, girando su cabeza a un lado como si fuera una gaviota que se estrelló contra la ventana.

"nu-uh" Stu se inclinó y lo besó de nuevo. Esta vez no se retiró de inmediato, al contrario, se apoyó en sus codos, que estaban situados a ambos lados de la cabeza del satanista.  
Los labios de Murdoc tenían un fuerte sabor a alcohol, lo que hizo que el cantante comenzara a lamerlos".

"pfff-¿qué 'stas haciendo?-Gruñó Murdoc empujando al otro un poco hacia atrás."me babeaste toda la boca".

"jejeje, sabes a ce-cerveza". respondió 2D, frotándose la boca.

Murdoc lamió sus propios labios y se rió."tuuuuu también".

El cantante hizo un gesto, haciendo un ruido extraño y luego riendo. "¡Soy un cerdito!"

"O-POR-DIOS-NO-PUEDE-SER"

2D se rió."¡ADIVINA QUE!

"QUEH"

"¡cerditu va a besarteeeeeee!"

"Nuuuuu"

"¡CERDITO!"

"¡SIIIIII!"

Stu continuó lamiendo los labios del otro, disfrutando el sabor del alcohol".  
Murdoc entreabrió un poco los labios y 2D comenzó a recorrer su lengua entre los dientes afilados. Riendo ligeramente, juntó su lengua con la de Murdoc. Murdoc resopló su boca, golpeando su lengua de serpiente contra la intrusa lengua de 2D.

Sin darse por vencido, 2D continuó defendiendose. Unos pocos segundos después el sintió la otra lengua deslizandose por el espacio entre sus dientes, jugando dentro de su boca en sus mejillas y dientes. El cantante trató de morderle la lengua pero resultó imposible por los dientes faltantes.

"nu es juuuuuuusto" Gimió D, sentándose con su lengua colgando de su boca.  
La lengua de Murdoc también colgaba mientras el le fruncia el ceño al otro.

"¡'S muuuuuuy justo"!¡no's mi culpa que no tengas los dientes de enfrente!"

"¡si es!"

"Nyah"-murmuró Murdoc, agarrando su cuello y sacudiéndolo de nuevo abajo. Continuaron el duelo, 2D todavía tratando de morder la lengua de Murdoc y Mudz tratando de obligar al otro a la sumisión.

No se sabía cuanto duraría la batalla de no ser que llegó Cyborg a revisarlos.

Ella caminó alrededor de la oficina y se detuvo, mirando a los dos con una ceja lebantada y una sonrisa. 2D estaba acostado sobre Murdoc, cada uno estirando el cabello del otro, totalmente perdidos en su "beso-guerra".  
Sacó su teléfono celular que Murdoc le había dado para casos de emergencia (es decir, para que llamara a ella) y tomó un par de fotos.

Eran los momentos como éste, en los que era posible obtener el mejor material 'secreto' y los fondos para su celular por lo que ella nunca les dice "no" a beber. Ser la niñera definitivamente vale la pena.

Stu finalmente se sentó, jadeando. Miró la camara, ambos con sus lenguas de fuera, y las manos en el tomó una foto final, sonriendo a los dos. "Ok, bueno, voy a estar de vuelta más tarde. Continuen". Con eso la felíz niña robótica giró y se marchó.

"...te dije que trataba de besarme.."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"CERDIIIIIIITOOOOOO" 2D rió, y continuaron en lo que estaban.

FIN


End file.
